


Incarnadine

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is almost certain that she wasn't meant to see him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarnadine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for isilienelenihin for International Women's Day 2012. It's not quite Rose/Eleven like you wanted, but I hope it's okay anyway :)

She’s seen him. The new him: she’s pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen, but living on the Rift came with all sorts of problems, especially when you were already so covered in timey-wimey stuff after being a Time Traveller and jumping between Universes for several years.

Yes, Rose is almost certain that she wasn’t meant to see him.

Especially because he had been wearing a _fez,_ bright-red of all things. An absolutely ridiculous piece of hat-wear, and somehow he’d managed to look absolutely endearing in it.

She just knows it’s him. He has that goofy look, that silly air of otherworldly, as if he is a thousand years old and a little boy at the same time.

She sees a woman running towards him, long red hair streaking behind her and for a second she thinks it’s Donna, but it’s not, this woman is much younger and Rose doesn’t recognize her: but she grabs hold of the Doctor and says something to him, and the traveling alien smiles slightly and shakes his head.

Rose really cannot get over how ridiculous that fez looks.

The next time it happens, there’s red as well. Red lipstick, and big, curly hair and Rose wonders who she is, this mysterious woman leaving flakes of red on the new Doctor’s lips.

She doesn’t want to see this, actually: they have separate lives now. They’ve both moved on. Hell, she’s moved on _with him_ , and damn it if she isn’t happy.

It still saddens her a little. That she can’t say hello.

She’d like to say to him that she’s happy he isn’t wearing that fez anymore. Oh, and his bow-tie is cute. And to please, take care of himself.

The next and last time she sees him, he’s dying. He’s lying on a beach and the red-haired woman is leaning over him, her tears falling over her face and hitting his shirt, mixing with the blood seeping out from his wounds. He’s been shot, Rose thinks, she didn’t see what happened, and she can feel a clenching in her chest, she can’t _help_ , she can only stare at the pink becoming crimson on his shirt and wonder why he isn’t regenerating, wonder if this is finally his time.

It seems to be. She’s happy he isn’t alone; she’s grateful for the two women and the young man, who all stay by the lake until darkness closes so tightly around them that they have to leave, the stars refusing to shine tonight.

Rose feels the pull back to her own Universe, and knows, just knows, that she won’t be coming back again, that this is the last glimpse of this new Doctor she will ever see. With glassy eyes and soaked in crimson.

It is only a split-second, but she swears she hears a familiar sound before she goes, a flash of blue just in the corner of her eye.


End file.
